Gardna
Gardna, also known as the "Amethyst Plate Conjurer", is a world renowned chef whose great skill has landed him in the 34th spot of the IGO Chef Ranking. He is one of the few chefs that manage to avoid capture by the Neo-Bishokukai during the 102nd Cooking Fest. After meeting Yukio, he decides to join him in his quest to find the Four Heavenly Kings in the Gourmet World so as to stop the war. Appearance Gardna is a tall man with long, straight brown hair. He has a very well-built physique and a slim figure. His usual outfit consists of leather shoes, brown trousers, and a white shirt with a green and blue pattern on the inferior hem. This motif is repeated on his scarf, wristband and hairband, which always covers his eyes. While he usually keeps it tied to his back, in combat Gardna secures his shield a few centimeters above his right wrist. Personality Gardna is a stern, silent man who speaks only when he needs it. Never upset, not even the sight of a group of baby Nitro could startle him. He fights only when he needs to protect something, a belief he shares with Haku. He also knew the boy’s adoptive mother and, after her death, he started to harbor a feeling of affection for him. Due to what he saw during his years as a soldier, he is resolute to keep “children” out of conflicts, although he is well aware that Yukio’s and Haku’s strength plays a key role in securing peace. He is also a man of immense wisdom and intelligence, with strong leadership skills. Powers and Abilities Owning a spot below the thirties in the IGO Chef Ranking, Gardna is bound to be an extremely skilled cook. He has a CCL no lower than 88. However, part of his power is due to his decades of experience in battle and excellent strategic abilities. In terms of physical prowess, Gardna is incredibly strong. He can lift weights that amount to 3 tons with a single arm. However, his explosive power is not as good, and his punches are rather weak compared to his overall astounding brawn (although they can break rocks and concrete easily). Therefore, in battle he mainly resorts to projections, if barehanded. Gardna is low on agility and speed, but makes up for them with his incredible durability and stamina. If his opponent is too fast for him, he simply defends himself from the attacks and wait for the enemy to get tired. His accuracy is very high, and he combines it with shurikenjutsu-like skills to throw his Sunpanel Flower Plate with lethal precision. Not only the plate moves at amazing speed, but it can also change its direction and saw through hard materials without slowing down or altering its trajectory. Anyway, Gardna prefers to employ it in close combat like a shield, attaching it to his right forearm, for both offensive and defensive purposes, making his combat style very balanced. Chef Skills Gardna ranks within the first thirty spots in the IGO Chef Ranking, thus being one of the best cooks in the world. He can also hear the voice of Ingredients and, even more remarkably, that of Toriko of the Four Heavenly Kings, although he can only understand fragments of what the legendary Bishokuya says. Intimidation Gardna's Intimidation takes the form of a kappa. If he projects it while he is not brandishing his shield, the monster has spikes on his back instead of a shield. Equipment Gardna uses the petal of a Sunpanel Flower, which gave him his nickname, to aid him in cooking and serving and as his weapon of choice. The Sunpanel Flower is a species of gigantic sunflower that grows in the Gourmet World. However, instead of simply following the sun through its apparent motion, it absorbs its radiations and fires them against hostile entities. It can also create mirages of itself. The petals of a Sunpanel Flower maintain this ability even after the plant's death, and are very enduring, so much that a baby Nitro was unable to damage it. Techniques *'Razor Service:' Gardna hurls his plate at the enemy. Due to the highly fast rotation, it emits a strident sound that make the attack unsuited for ambushes. However, its power so terrifying that it can cut through most materials, piercing even metal to some extent. Thanks to Gardna's skills at throwing, the plate can change direction to hit multiple enemies, strike opponents that dodge the technique or take shelter and circle back to the owner. *'Silver Platter: '''Gardna slams his enemy with the center of his plate. Despite being a simple attack, it is carried with Gardna's full physical power. *'Tray Trick:' Using the peculiar ability of the Sunpanel Flower to reflect solar light, Gardna creates multiple mirages of himself (or, in combination with '''Razor Service', of the plate) to confuse his opponent and strike without being detected until it is too late. The optical illusions last only for few seconds, but Gardna can still employ them proficiently. They can also be used for defensive purposes, luring the enemy into attacking a reflection instead of the original. Gardna's moniker refers to this particular technique. *'Tray Flash:' As the name implies, Gardna uses the ability of the Sunpanel Flower to produce solar light to blind his opponent with a very bright flash. *'Tray Cannon:' Using the peculiar ability of the Sunpanel Flower to fire synthetic solar light, Gardna shoots a scorching beam from his plate. The ray moves at the speed of light, thus being virtually unavoidable. It generates very intense hit that can kill most of living creatures and melt any metal in less than two seconds. A downside to this technique is that it requires a large amount of light, meaning it cannot be performed at night or anywhere shady. Background Gardna used to be a ruthless, amoral mercenary when he was young. However, after slaughtering a family of simple citizens, he was ambushed by some marauders. They turned out to be the sons of his last targets who were trying to exact revenge upon him. Instead of killing them, he started to look after and feed them until they were out of the war zone. Repenting his sins, Gardna gave up battles to open his successful restaurant, “Food Show”. History 102nd Cooking Fest Round 1 Round 2 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Chef Category:Human